


Bloodlust in the Gray Castle

by sakura_db



Category: Exos Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Combat, Dom/Dom, Frenemies, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura_db/pseuds/sakura_db
Summary: Zeon and Rachel are in search of Iris in the meandering halls of Alexei's Gray Castle. Tensions are high and after a brief skirmish, the two are unable to hold back their true feelings in a desperate brawl for dominance. (Based on Chapter 9: Episodes 8-10)
Relationships: Rachel (Exos Heroes) & Zeon (Exos Heroes)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Bloodlust in the Gray Castle

The moonlight was fractured into a gaudy, but eye-catching, stream of reds, blues, yellows, and more pouring onto the dark stone walls of the stretching hallway. In the Gray Castle, the echoes of rallying soldiers, the crackling of torches, and the rushed footsteps of Zeon and Rachel leaving the banquet hall was heard only by the cold North von Frosty night.. Zeon’s bright red gloves and Rachel’s golden epaulet flashed in the dazzling moonlight as they ran with stern looks plastered on their face, in search of Iris’ room. Soon enough, the hasty pace of their boots clacking against the marble flooring slowed into trot as they both began tire. Rachel rested his arm against an ugly stone gargoyle while Zeon panted, squatting for a brief moment, to catch his breath.

“Why is this castle so freaking huge?!” cried Zeon.

“It’s built for wars. It’s built this way to stop enemies or be able to fight them off even if they get inside” Rachel calmy explained.

Ever since that incident with the kebab, Zeon has been unable to shake off neither Rachel nor this extremely annoyed snappiness that he had against him. It was child-like but instinctive. Zeon couldn’t help himself but be petty and talk back.

“Smarty-pants.”

“How much further to the room where this Iris person is at?”

“Like you said, smarty-pants, this castle was built to fight off intruders so how can we get there fast?”

“…”

“What.”

Rachel, likewise, was deeply irritated by Zeon and his abrasive mannerisms. Maybe it was how he reminded of himself, only ruder … err more blunt. And maybe a bit more feral than himself. He wanted to beat the crap out of him. But no. Rachel swatted his thoughts about Zeon away and refocused his mind to finding Ramge. Frenemies was the word for this situation, right?

“Are you picking a fight even in a situation like this?” Rachel questioned.

“Oh, it’s just that I can’t stand people who act like they’re know-it-all.”

“It was common knowledge, so I didn’t know I was being a know-it-all.”

“Argh, I hate this guy.”

“The feeling is mutual. Also, there are enemies ahead so we shouldn’t get distracted.”

Marching down the hall towards them was a platoon of North von Elites. Their synchronized cadence shook the stained-glass windows on one side and the mortar off in the walls on the other. As duo watched and began to take battle stances, the North von Elite lieutenant shouted his orders. The troops rearranged themselves into battle lines, three ranks deep, with the Shieldmen in the vanguard, the Broadswordsmen supporting them behind, and the Arbalists (crossbow archers) covering the rear.

“I have eyes too. Don’t fall behind.”

“If you’re too slow, my sword might cut you.”

With a formidable roar, the North von Elite Shieldmen charged their steel shields, like a solid moving wall, towards the duo in the narrow hallway. Breathing in deeply, Zeon launched himself and stormed ahead towards the rapidly approaching burly Shieldmen. Just before colliding with the impenetrable barrier, Zeon relaxed … then flexed his calves into a powerful lurch, vaulting his agile body over the front ranks. Airborne, with the cold air rushing past his black locks of hair and the wind exhilarating his lungs, Zeon released the Dragon’s Power from his amulet, unsheathing his fiery blade, and in a blazing rage, descended down onto the now astounded North von Elite Arbalists, hanging behind their Shieldmen and broadswordsmen. Zeon grinned lustfully and bloodthirstily. With a devasting strike into the crumbling cobble flooring, Zeon bombarded the Arbalists with volcanic stone shrapnel and tore through their lines. 

Meanwhile, just behind him, Rachel accelerated head-on to the Shieldmen that were briefly stunned by Zeon’s acrobats. Rachel’s powerful combat strength as one of the King’s Guard kicked in, as he tensed his body while flying towards the wall of steel. Then, with his arm fueled by adrenaline and his mind fevered with excitement, Rachel yelled “Silent Slash!” and torqued his body and sword into one omnipotent slash, crashing into a lunge right in front of the face of a confounded Shieldman. The destructive spar severed shields, armors, bodies, and all in half. Rachel closed his eyes, still facing one of the Shieldsmen, and felt the air empty as the soldiers took their last breaths from the frosty atmosphere. Their heavy armor clattered as they collapsed onto the cold floor. 

The North von Elite Broadswordsmen, now caught in between rock and hard place, clustered into a disheartened phalanx, back to back. Rachel and Zeon made eye contact through the huddling mass of steel, as they glimpsed a warrior’s sanguinity in each other. They nodded, reassured by each other’s strength, and with their chests rhythmically rising and falling to breathe, simultaneously attacked the wavering swordsmen.

“GOOOOOO!!” they yelled.

The blood-stained windows saturated the hallway into a deep crimson ocean. Zeon and Rachel quickly ran off into an adjacent corridor to avoid fighting even more guards that were presumably now rushing to the commotion. 

“I guess you aren’t a burden”, Zeon said, still trying to calm his breathing and beating heart.

“And you aren’t half bad against small fries,” replied Rachel, dusting himself off and stopping at a large oaken door.

There it was again. That tick, that need to respond, and that need to sock Rachel’s boots off. Zeon’s face was quickly written with irritation. And after such a good fight too.

“Wanna see if you’re a small fry?” he replied.

“If that’s a fight you want, then sure.”

Despite looking cool, Rachel was fairly exhausted. However, Zeon was now pressing his buttons again, despite their well synergized assault. After just calming his nerves, Rachel was feeling riled up again.

“If it wasn’t for the situation, I’d beat your ass,” Zeon threatened.

“Lucky for you.”

“Fine, bring it!”

Despite having just fought an entire hoard of soldiers, the two men exchanged aggressive glares as they circled each other. 

“A clean fight.” Rachel said calmy as he raised his armored fists.

“Ah hah hah, afraid you’ll lose if we don’t?” 

In the back of their minds, they both knew they still had to continue looking. Iris for Zeon and Ramge for Rachel. So they had to make a quick, very quick, show of superiority to one another. 

Zeon firmed up and stared at Rachel intently into his eyes. He then sprung and threw the first jab.

Crap it missed. Zeon thought.

Rachel quickly countered and tried uppercut Zeon’s stomach, but Zeon managed to deflect the punch with his other hand. Zeon nimbly flew back but was caught off guard with Rachel charging at him a hook punch. Rachel’s brass armored knuckles slammed right into Zeon’s boyish cheeks. 

“Fuck!” Zeon explicitly shouted. 

As quickly as Rachel had charged, Zeon got back up and swiftly lunged the King’s Guard with a jab. Rachel dodged it. Another jab, this time from the other side. Another dodge. A cross punch. Zeon’s red gloves smashed into Rachel’s right scar. Rachel’s head was concussed back as he swiftly retreated to rub his injury. 

“Dammit,” Rachel complained.

Zeon jumped at Rachel again, but this time Rachel reflexively caught him and the two got entangled in a stubborn wrestle. Their eyes locked in a passionate contest for control. In an attempt to throw Zeon loose, Rachel threw him against the oak doors, but Zeon brought him down with him. The large doors cracked and flung open from the King’s Guard’s force and the pair crashed into a massive velvety rug.

The chasmic chamber was lined with a massive array of books on all sides. Unlike the halls, the room was lined with aged oak, formidable yet rustic. In the center was a thick red velvet rug lined with threaded gold trimming. The only light emanated from the blistering wood in the fireplace and dim moonlight emanating from the glass ceiling. The library was imbued with the smell of aged paper, light charcoal, and expensive brandy. The duo, however, were already intoxicated with something else.

Rachel looked down at the older boy that he had pinned down to the cardinal rug with his legs sprawled all over Zeon’s. His heart convulsed, then slowly, it began to ache. Adrenaline subsided to a dull throb, as he again fixated his pupils with Zeon’s once lilac eyes, now rose, a washed by the glowing orange embers in the stone fireplace and painted by the intense flames. Zeon, slightly dazed, but fully conscious, met Rachel’s stare with his own. His blood coursed through his arteries faster and faster, as his heart rate hiked but his breathing steadied. While his eyes were looking at Rachel’s, his sight was all over the Guard. Instinctively, his vision traced down to Rachel’s bare and tight chest. It glistened with sweat. A single drop. It fell and met Zeon’s own glossy chest. Finally, his eyes returned to Rachel’s stifled glare and rested on his large lower lips.

Rachel loosened his grip as Zeon moved to bring his gloved hand and intertwined his fingers with Rachel’s blonde hair. Rachel’s heart now thundered. Without ceasing their fiery exchange of stares, Zeon brought Rachel’s face down. The gap between the two males closed and then slowly, it was sealed. Crotch to crotch. Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Breath to breath. As their pink libs fastened together the two into a deep, mind-numbing, breath-stealing, and soul burning kiss. Zeon dug his hands deep into Rachel’s locks as Rachel clasped the other’s face. Rachel navigated his own fingers behind Zeon’s ears and into his silky black/white hair. It was warm to touch. His thumbs caressed Zeon’s smooth youthful cheek skin. Without provocation and still linked together at the lips in a wet kiss, Zeon moved his other hand to Rachel’s lower back, embracing his waist, and pressed him down into his own hips where subconsciously he began to grind his crotch against Rachel’s. 

Rachel, out of breath, pulled away. Zeon’s eyes followed the long glistening strand of saliva back up to Rachel’s coral lips.

“How was it, gangster boy?” Rachel growled deeply, breaking the long sultry silence.

“Crap, blonde prince.” Zeon replied laughingly.

Zeon’s face softened into a deeply caring expression as he ruffled Rachel’s platinum hair with his fingers. Slowly, Zeon guided Rachel to his left and they flipped over. Zeon went down to Rachel’s lips and gave him another intense kiss. Before he knew it, Zeon’s member grew into a hard rod as he began to grind it into Rachel’s and against his red checkered drop-crotch pants. Rachel let his hands roam from Zeon’s face as they found themselves rested on Zeon’s black satin corset. Moving in tune with Zeon’s grinding, Rachel rhythmically matched his hips with Zeon’s, grinding their members against each other through their loose pants.

“Fuck …” Zeon softly moaned into Rachel’s left ear.

“Ah sound’s like you’re enjoying it?”

“Mmm, maybe … could you give me a little more? Something like your ass?” Zeon purred.

“SHIT!” cried Rachel.

Zeon dug his armored red gloves into Rachel’s butt cheeks. Zeon began to pitch his moans higher as he sped up his grinding against Rachel. He could feel his member leaking and smearing precum all over the inside of his smooth baggy pants. His mind, was going to places he never dreamt of with another guy. Barely conscious with thoughts, Zeon allowed himself to instinctually drive his own actions, just like treasure hunting, searching for pleasure. It was always golden, and now his bounty laid in front of him, as the disheveled blonde Prince of Saint West, a luxurious reward. 

“Fuck yea, this all mine ri- FUCK!”

“Not if I take yours first gangster boy” Rachel whispered, digging his own golden gloves into Zeon’s butt cheeks.

Ah, what was he doing, Rachel thought to himself? All those years of training with the King’s guard, all those times with Ramge, all just to be here. He was allured by Zeon’s surprisingly refreshing roguish scent of pine. Rachel stared at Zeon’s white linen shirt. It was light, almost see through, exposing the elder’s youthful panting chest. And his black satin corset, held by suspenders and adorned by golden buttons, tightly gripping his slender waist that was right now rolling his hips roughly to meet his own. Zeon was hypnotically brash, coarse, and free. And Rachel, wanted to push that.

“Are you challenging me? I guess it’s a race then,” Zeon grinned.

Zeon ripped his front flaps open, exposing his cock. Rachel caught a brief shine as Zeon peeled his soiled pants away from his precum soaked member, already prepped for sex by his own fluids and his own fantasies. Zeon forcefully grabbed the back of Rachel’s neck and brought them to his lips as he began to suck around Rachel’s black choker.  
“Ahh” Rachel lewdly let out. 

Zeon’s cock was begging for contact and Zeon began to flip Rachel to his backside. Determined not to lose, Rachel kicked Zeon in the stomach as Zeon was pulling down Rachel’s trousers. He was thrown against the dark wooden wall, slightly a dazed.

“God dammit …” Zeon murmured as he rubbed the back of his head. 

He tried to get back up, but Rachel put his hand on Zeon’s shoulder and forced him back down.

“Thanks for helping me get ready gangster boy,” Rachel said with his drooping pants as he quickly shoved his cock into Zeon’s gapping mouth. 

“Ahh …” sighed Rachel, letting out a deep breath.

Zeon pushed back against Rachel’s legs that were right up against him but failed to budge him. Rachel now had a firm grip against his own head and hair. 

Rachel forced himself deeper into Zeon’s throat, feeling the elder’s slick mucus glide against the head of his cock and began to pump relentlessly into it. Rachel’s hips were dogged and quickened their pace each time he shoved deep into Zeon’s throat. Zeon meanwhile chocked on the mixture of his own saliva and the younger’s precum. Rachel then pulled out, forming a satin web of mucus and fluids from his own cock to Zeon’s tired lips. Rachel bent over to kiss Zeon’s wet and smothered mouth. He againforced his cock back into Zeon’s mouth before he had a chance to breathe after the kiss. Zeon gripped Rachel’s thighs even tighter now as Rachel now began to thrust Zeon’s head into his crotch at dizzying pace. Each time Rachel thrusted into him, it would be accompanied by the wet sloppy sound of his v-shaped cut hips pounding against Zeon’s youthful face.

“Ahhh ahh!” Rachel began to cry in increasingly higher volume. He was close. His head spun and his arms ached. His hands trembled as he climbed the peak and his head tilted back as if he was unconscious, lost in the wet pleasure.

“Look up” Rachel demanded. Zeon’s head tilted up, his eyes were angry and burning with fire. So much emotion and filled with the burning embers of freedom that treasure hunters like him loved.

“Ah! Ah! AHHHHH!!!” Rachel forced one last thrust into Zeon’s throat and emptied his entire thick cum directly into it. Dopamine intoxicated his head as Rachel rode his euphoric orgasm for a few long seconds. Rachel drunkenly stepped back and pulled out his cock from Zeon’s throat, now encased in white dripping cum.

Zeon caught his breath, wiped his mouth, cleaning it of any residue, and got up. With one good punch, he socked the still drunk Rachel to the ground. With his face on the floor, Rachel tried to scramble back up but Zeon laid on top of him, turned Rachels head towards him, and whispered into his ear.

“My turn … pretty … blonde … prince”

Rachel quickly gathered his senses back, writhed under Zeon who had him now pinned to the red carpet, trying to free his wrists. 

“Ah hah hah .. shhh” Zeon smirked. He then spat into his hand, gently rubbing his hardened cock. 

“I won’t be so gentle my prince,” Zeon said as he gave Rachel as kiss and positioned the head of his cock right over the younger’s twitching anus.

With only the smallest amount of lubricant from Zeon’s own spit, he thrusted the entire length of his cock into Rachel’s soft flesh.

“Ahhhhh fuck!” Zeon moaned. Rachel cried in pain, but Zeon quickly covered his mouth with his hand and began to rock his hips into the younger.

“So fucking tight …” Zeon moaned again as Rachel’s anus clenched tighter, constricting Zeon’s cock and creating more friction. There was just enough lube from his spit and precum to allow the cock to slide in and out, but also just enough friction to where he could feel every crevice and ridge lining Rachel’s cavity rub against his cock.

“Fuck fuck fuck” Zeon began to repeat.

Zeon rolled his mesmerizing hips, using every muscle in his abdominals and butt to penetrate deeper and deeper into Rachel. With each squelch of Zeon’s dick inserting into Rachel’s ass, Zeon released more and more precum inside, coating Rachel’s interior with a sticky white film. Zeon’s cock meanwhile glistened in the fiery light, shining like rod of burning desire, before disappearing deep inside Rachel.

“Ah fuck, not even Iris is this good. Fuck fuck.”

Zeon released the hand holding Rachel’s mouth. Rachel screamed and gasped for breath before being silenced again as Zeon grabbed his black satin choker tightly. Zeon marveled at the sight before him while he was ebbing to his the erotic rhythm of his violent and quick thrusts into Rachel. A prince gasping for breath, held by his choker like a dog on a leash. His other hand digging into the prince’s ass cheeks, now sweating with pain. And his cock glazed with silky spit and sticky precum. He was euphoric with pleasure, and high on the intensity of his rough treatment of Rachel.

“Shit … I’m so fucking close” Zeon gasped.

Sweat dripped down his neck and chest as their bareback sex now turned into a sloppy mess with his cock occasionally popping out, smearing itself against the ass cheek, before Zeon hastily thrusted it back into the wet dirty sphincter. 

“AHH!” Rachel let out, before quickly shutting himself up, horrified at the erotic moan he had just let out. 

“Ah, you like that right? Right here hmm?” Zeon replied giving a swift thrust against Rachel’s prostate.

Rachel tried to hold his in scream, but instead let out a teary-eyed burst of pleasure.

“AHHHH!”

“Fuck yeah!” Zeon grinned and brought their heads closer together. 

He rubbed their cheeks and noses together and gave Rachel another kiss as he got closer and closer. He felt his balls ache, as they could not hold it in anymore. Rachel could feel Zeon’s irregular breathing flowing into his. Zeon’s heart rate accelerated. His muscles contracted. His breath hiked. His thrusts, stochastic and uncontrolled, but rough and deep, as his cock as now red with sensitivity.

The head of Zeon’s cock then buried itself into the tight wrinkled hole one last time, going deep into Rachel’s gut, with his own buttocks flexed.

“AHHHHHH! AHHHH!! AHHHHH!!” cried Zeon as he ejaculated all of his creamy cum into Rachel’s dirty twitching anus. Zeon rode his ecstatic orgasm for as long as he could, releasing his days worth of semen into the young prince. Globs of glossy pearls poured out of Rachel’s butthole as it continued to fill to the brim with Zeon’s cum. The orgasm was breath taking, rendering Zeon into a dreamlike state and enraptured with a sweet delirium. Finally, as his abs pumped the last of himself out into Rachel, Zeon collapsed onto the rug next to him, pulling out, and slowly caught his breath. 

Rachel turned around and stared at the his other. They looked very similar, maybe that’s why they were attracted to each he thought. A cute button nose, intense eyes, and large beautiful pink lips. A sort of intense narcissistic desire? Rachel grabbed Zeon’s limp cock and began to gently stroke it. Zeon turned and stared at him with his lilac eyes, he smiled and tugged Rachel’s blonde hair, pulling him into a deep kiss. Zeon’s other hand began to play with Rachel’s still wet cock, as their heartbeats slowed and synchronized together with the flashes of fire in the fireplace.

“SCREECH” 

Bitru suddenly rushed out of the amulet!

“Quick! Zeon there is someo-,” Bitru began. 

Bitru’s imperial eyes had been sullied for life.

“FUCKING HELL BITRU!” Zeon shouted, flushing red with embarrassment.

“OH MY GOD!” shouted Bitru as he immediately teleported back into the amulet.

Soon the halls echoed with the familiar clanking of armor and reverberation of 100 knights, shaking the dusty books lining the walls.

“Down the hall!” the two faintly heard.

Rachel and Zeon clambered back up and pulled up their baggy pants up. Dusting themselves off, they looked at each and nodded. It was back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This literally my first piece of writing that I did for fun since like the 8th grade so please don't tear into me too harshly! This is a small fandom so I can sneakily practice my writing skills without too much attention but nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
